


Tell Me

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: (some elements), Anal Sex, BDSM, First smut woot woot, I'll have to put more research in writing, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Slutty Sasuke, THIS IS REALLY GAY DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT SHIP THEM, delayed gratification, ooc Sasuke.. I guess!, this is filthy, though I don't see why you wouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: Sasuke hates begging for what he wants. How much can he take before he bends to Naruto's will?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get this: I tried to write this for Valentines Day!! I'm so slow and new and have failed the SNS fandom! *despairs* 
> 
> This is a complete 180 from my last one shot... like this is straight PWP. The last time I tried working on writing feelings so this time I tried writing smut.
> 
> I KNOW that I threw too many different scenes in here but 'patience' and 'impossible' are not in my vocabulary... However, the word 'patience' is in Naruto and Sasuke's so it is the main theme of this work. It's like projecting traits you want to have onto others, ok!! 
> 
> So yes! Please tell me what you think! Tips and ideas are always welcome! 
> 
> -
> 
> Un beta'd :( AND Naruto still does not belong to me. 
> 
> -
> 
> Found the inspirational pic! It was a Shiita fanart and - while I do ship them - I thought about how AMAZING it would be as a Narusasu one shot and tried my hand. 
> 
> http://declinant.tumblr.com/post/144562505935/so-what-did-shisui-do-that-earned-him-such-a
> 
> Thank you, Declinant for being such an amazing artist!
> 
> -
> 
> *edited once again because some things were bugging me 4/27/17

Naruto flipped through the channels, mindlessly trying to find something interesting to watch. 

Finally, he found an action movie that he recognized and left it there. He rolled his shoulders and settled back into the couch, releasing a sigh as he let his hand drop to the top of Sasuke's head - who instantly whined for what might have been the millionth time in plea for release. 

“Do I need to give you a true punishment? Want me to start adding up how many strokes you’ll need, slut?” 

Sasuke moaned and shook his head frantically, then let his head fall forward to rest on Naruto's strong thigh. Naruto had Sasuke on his knees, hands bound behind his back, and a vibrating dildo secured in his ass. It was the hottest thing he'd ever done for Naruto and he himself had never been harder. 

The relentless buzzing making it fucking _impossible_ to use his voice, only able to communicate through high pitched whines and moans unless he tried but even then, he managed only strangled syllables. After not even ten minutes, Sasuke had started begging broken, needy sounds that sent spikes of pleasure straight to Naruto's dick. 

“Then you'd better stop begging me and start appreciating the pleasure that I'm giving you. This isn't a punishment, pet. I'm only asking you to hold out for me until I finish watching this movie. You can do that for me, can’t you, my slut?” 

Naruto raked his hand through Sasuke’s hair, bunching it in the back so that his fingers could curl into a tight fist to yank his hand down, lifting Sasuke's face a breath apart from his own just as he release a gasp. He pulled Sasuke closer by his hair, forcing him to straighten his spine knowing it would shift the dildo torturously. Naruto leaned forward once again to swallow the ragged moan Sasuke released before he spoke against Naruto's lips.

“Uhhhh-y-yes, Naruto. Thank you s-so much.” Sasuke shuddered at the intense pleasure that thrummed through his body. The pleasure escalated to a greater degree with the knowledge that this denial was implemented by the hands of his master. His eyes were screwed tight and he waited for Naruto to reconnect their lips so that he could pour himself into kissing his him as a distraction, but the focused pleasure on his prostate was cruel and sharp enough to have it force its way to the front of his thoughts. 

Before he could even throw himself into the kiss, planning on pouring every ounce of seductive trickery into it, Naruto leaned in closer and looked down to watch his free hand move between them as he pulled harshly on Sasuke’s pierced nipple. A smile curled onto his lips having already anticipated the reaction as he saw a pearl of pre-cum leak out and bead on the tip of his cock before it slid down his length.

The titillating slide of fluid down his over-sensitized cock could have made Sasuke cum harder than he had all day, but he knew that if he did, Naruto would be immensely displeased. So instead, Sasuke let out another pained groan to which Naruto responded by releasing him altogether.

“So good for me,” he purred, leaning back in the seat. “Just be patient and I'll fuck you so hard, you’ll feel my dick fucking you even after I'm through with you.”

“Nnngh… yes… yes, Naruto.” The promise in Naruto's voice was enough to make him to hold out. Normally, he would have cum anyway for the delicious punishment but today was different. Today, Naruto had asked for Sasuke's complete compliance to obey him as was made clear at the beginning of the session. If he failed today, all phony-anger at Sasuke’s insatiable lust would transform into real displeasure which was out of the question. He wanted to please Naruto.

The blonds eyes kept leaving the television screen in favor of watching the squirming body and tortured expression Sasuke demonstrated. Watching every movement he made with desire, admiring his willpower and strength. 

Naruto loved the way he twirled his hips in attempt to both get away from the dildo and fuck himself deeper, the way his eyes tried to remain open but fluttered closed as the stimulating vibrations caught up with him, the way his face was flushed red from strain and desire. _For me_ , Naruto thought with pride.

For the next half hour, Naruto heard Sasuke’s gasps, pants, moans, and sobs softly under the loud firing of machine guns emanating from the speakers around them but didn’t speak or reassure him anymore than he had earlier. He’d let the raven dig his face into his leg, let the tears wet his pants, let him almost come a million times because he knew that Sasuke could handle it, wanted it. 

Finally the movie had ended and Sasuke waited a moment for Naruto to give him new instructions. When none came, he tentatively brushed his cheek against Naruto's knee, reminding him of his presence - as though there were some way that he could forget the incredibly erotic sight that was Sasuke. 

Naruto thought for a moment about where he would fuck the still kneeling man but was suddenly stuck with a better idea.

“Slut?” 

“Yes, Naruto?” asked Sasuke as respectfully as he could through his trembling voice. 

“Do you want to come?” The way Naruto asked, innocently and sounding so genuine it screamed condescending, made Sasuke want to call out his safeword and order Naruto to fuck him right there. But he knew there was nothing that would turn Naruto off faster than that particular scenario. He shuddered thinking about the only time he had tried that and got one of the worst punishments of his life. He wouldn't make that mistake again and so instead, he answered with the obedient _‘Yes! Yes, please!’_

“Well, you definitely earned your reward. You don't even have a ring on and you managed not to come. I'm so proud of you, Sasuke.” 

The raven was so happy that he’d pleased Naruto, that he was going to receive a reward for doing so, a heady feeling of lust electrified his body at the thought of possibly cumming within the next few minutes. He tucked his head against Naruto’s knee and pressed his chest against the clothed leg, discreetly brushing his nipples against the cool fabric as he ground his hips down onto the vibrator and let his leaking, hot cock brush against the smooth material of Naruto's pants, sending a ghostly wisps of pleasure throughout his body. 

“Thank you so much, Naruto...” Sasuke breathed out, nuzzling his face into Naruto’s leg as he spoke.

Naruto reached out to grab Sasuke's bound arms, lifting them higher until Sasuke understood the implied command and stood. The blonds observant eyes noticed the way Sasuke's legs continued to shake due to the vibrator still trying valiantly to push Sasuke over the edge and decided to take it out in consideration. 

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap and the raven let out an annoyed moan. How long would Naruto continue this tortue? Frustration and arousal intertwined in a tightly coiled spring, settling in his groin, waiting to snap.

A tan hand wound it’s way back into the inky black locks as the owner asked the long awaited and freeing question.

“What do you want?” 

“To cum, please….” It was said in a whisper so low and slurred that had Sasuke not been as close as he was, Naruto might have missed it. 

“I know you do.” The blond moved his hand between them and gave Sasuke’s cock a firm stroked to show that he knew just how badly the man straddling his lap wanted to cum. He moved his hand lower, purposely nudging his balls as he gripped the vibrator, fucking him shallowly before jerking it out in a way that might have felt _so fucking good_ if Naruto hadn't been teasing him with it for the past hour. Instead, it made Sasuke grit his teeth and lower his head onto Naruto’s warm shoulder as he let out a harsh pant followed by a frustrated groan at his doms sadism.

With the vibrator out, Naruto let it drop to the floor and returned his hand to Sasuke’s silky hair, tilting his head so that they were eye to eye. 

“No, look at me and tell me how you want it? You want me to use my mouth to suck you?” He punctuated the option by ducking his head and licking a stripe up the pale neck, leaving a breakout of goosebumps under the cold trail of saliva. 

“Maybe you want me to rim you nice and deep?” He brought Sasuke in for a kiss and thrust his tongue to tease inside the other's mouth, showing him what he would do with that talented tongue and feeling the vibration of Sasuke moan in response as well as the eager sucking at his tongue and lips before he broke the wet kiss. 

“You want my hands?” He dragged his fingers lightly over the head of Sasuke's cock, eliciting a shuddering moan from the raven who thrust into the air in search of friction. “Tell me.” 

“Your cock!” Sasuke nearly screamed as his ass ground down into Naruto’s perfectly thick, and unfortunately clothed, erection. 

He couldn't stop writhing in the blond's lap. He knew that what he wanted, and _what_ he wanted was just beneath the fabric of the black pajama pants Naruto had kept on, knowing the satin would glide tantalizingly sweet under the soft skin of Sasuke's ass. 

“Ah, my greedy boy. That wasn't an option.” Naruto's response made Sasuke’s look of bliss transform into a look of shock. He wasn't getting fucked? He grit his teeth in attempt to hold his silence and swallow the sharp words that wanted to roll off his tongue. At the look of confused desperation etched on Sasuke's face, he answered. 

“You’ll get it eventually, my slut, but I want to see you come once for me and then I’ll fuck you good and hard.” He pressed his hips upwards into the pale ass, making Sasuke tighten his bound hands into fists as he felt Naruto’s cock grind under his balls and cleft of his ass.

Restrictions completely deserted his mind, he only knew the feel of Naruto and the words he was speaking. All he could think about was the pleasure Naruto would bring him... and all he had to do was answer the question.

“Your mouth!” Sasuke spoke without really deciding but knowing that whatever he chose would feel immensely pleasurable if Naruto was the one doing it.

He studied the flushed face for a moment. He was about a minute from taking back his offer and fucking Sasuke right there but he needed to follow through. After all, Sasuke was moaning and asking him so erotically, how could he refuse him now?

“Where?” 

“Anywhere!” Sasuke gasped out. He officially had enough of teasing. If Naruto didn't make him cum within the next minute, Sasuke was going to come apart with desperation. “Please, please, _please_ ….” 

“Good answer, my slutty pet,” praised Naruto, stroking the pale legs lightly as he spoke. Teasing. He lifted Sasuke off his lap and effortlessly switched their positions so that Naruto now sat on his knees between Sasuke's legs. 

He wondered how Sasuke would feel about having a picture taken right now. He looked so fucking hot with his hands still bound behind his back, legs open in invitation, eyes glazed with lust and frustration. He would have to ask him to pose for him another time.

Despite the horribly vulnerable position he was in, Sasuke didn't move a muscle. He stayed exactly as Naruto had arranged him. His intimate areas bared for Naruto's eyes and he was visibly trembling in anticipation. He opened his eyes to meet Naruto’s which were blazing with uncensored lust. How many times had Naruto looked at him like this before? And how long would it take for Sasuke to not almost cum from the look alone? The look of lust and admiration directed solely at Sasuke always made the ravens heart warm for Naruto. 

Just as Sasuke was about to really start begging for Naruto to touch him, the blond shifted into his knees and spoke. “Cum whenever you want, Sas.” 

And Naruto swallowed him whole. 

“Oh- oh fuuuuuck!” His body arched up off the seat, arms clenching tightly behind him, and legs flying closed around Naruto’s head. The hot mouth engulfing his marble hard cock was nearly enough to send him over the edge and, had Sasuke not been fighting the wave of release that wanted to wash over him, he would have drowned in pleasure. 

But Sasuke let out a string of curses and whimpers as he tried to hold off, wanting this to last longer. 

“Uhhhnng… fuck… Na- uh- Naruto… ngh- fuck- so… good…” Sasuke was well past the ability of speech, only mumbling incoherently with desire at the actions of his lover. He wanted to communicate how much Naruto meant to him, how it felt, how good he was to him, but since he was unable to do so he let the unrestrained moans talk for him. He felt the soft, possessive caress of the tan calloused fingers along his hips before they gripped tightly and pulled him deeper into the pink mouth. 

“Yes,” he hissed, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's talented hands on him. He felt the wet muscle wrap around the underside of his dick and pump wetly down his length. Naruto gripped tightly, knowing his fingers would leave bruises on the glistening pale skin, and sucked his way up off Sasuke’s cock. His tongue swirled around the crown before he licked small but firm strokes onto the head in a way that he knew was rough and focused enough to lead Sasuke towards the bliss they both craved. He dragged his tongue down the veins decorating the underside of his long cock - because he knew it would drive Sasuke wild - and stopped briefly to suck gently at his twitching balls.

Sasuke cried out a ragged moan and lifted his hips to push himself harder into Naruto’s mouth. But Naruto was already dragging his lips up before reaching the top and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, sucking shallowly before taking him deeper again to building a rhythm for them. His lips sliding slowly on Sasuke’s length to contrast the erratic thrusts Sasuke gave which somehow managed to complement each other.

He let Sasuke fuck his mouth, lips tightening and sucking almost to the point of pain in response to every hard thrust received. Every suck, scrape of teeth, and slow drag of lips aiming to entice him to the razor sharp edge and then plunge him into the deep end. 

Naruto kept his eyes up to rove over the features of his lover, soaking in the expressions he usually kept in concealed, only to be released when they were together like this. His eyes were screwed shut, skin bruised and flushed, his marked up neck arched back into the couch with corded veins straining into relief and the perfect, pink mouth open and panting. It was the epitome of pleasure, and Naruto felt it in his veins as if they were one. 

Sasuke continued to thrust with abandon into the wet heat and exhaled obscene noises, his eyes staying shut as his legs fell apart. He vibrated with the need to cum but clutched onto any shreds of control that remained. He felt like he was drowning and the only thing that gave him relief of the feeling were the fingers now clamped to his nipples which brought the edge of pain to this euphoria.

Naruto had told him to cum whenever he wanted - and god, he wanted to - but he was enjoying his warm mouth too much which gave him the incentive to deny himself in exchange of prolonging this sinful indulgence. 

But Naruto wanted to taste Sasuke's cum now. Wanted to taste Sasuke on his lips as he drove into him hard and fast but the older man insisted on keeping it from him. 

An amused smirk tugged at the corners of his stretched lips which were still around the dick. He pulled off Sasuke with a lewd pop.

“You stubborn bitch.” Naruto commented with a rough voice, breathing out a laugh. “Fine. You want delayed gratification? I'll give it to you.” 

He ran his hands back down the ravens sides, gripping his waist harshly for a moment before lowering them to Sasuke's wrists, undoing this silky tie and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He took a wrist in each hand, massaging the sensitive skin carefully for a few moments before bringing them to the arm rests. 

“Keep your hands here, slut. You move them and I stop immediately.” 

Naruto got up, pupils dilating impossibly large as he thought about what he would do to Sasuke, and walked out of sight and into the hallway. For a moment, Sasuke considered following after him, but remained seated. His eyes clenched and he gyrated his hips trying to find some sort of reprieve for his achingly empty ass and over sensitive cock. 

_Fuck, I should have just came. And he was gonna fuck me as soon as I came!_ He reprimanded himself. What if Naruto wouldn't let him cum at all today? He said ‘delayed gratification’ but that could last weeks until the next time Naruto wanted him. Even as he felt a confusing flash of arousal at being denied, his erection flagged in pity, and Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard approaching footsteps pad against the floor.

He risked a glance to Naruto, trying to convey his regret, but Naruto only responded to the expression with a lascivious smile.

He took his position back between Sasuke's legs. His face was so close to his body that he could feel Naruto's breath on his sensitive balls. He released a pitiful moan and lifted his groin higher, attempting to get away from Naruto’s keen eyes and warm exhales of breath but it had been a mistake. Rather than the tantalizingly warm breath on his balls, it shifted to his ghost over his clenched anus. 

“Oh, fuck!” He arched his neck back and gripped the armrests tighter, this simple teasing on a whole new level. 

“‘Oh, fuck’ indeed.” Naruto laughed and brought a dry finger to brush against Sasuke’s still slicked entrance. “I have toys for you, pet.” 

He opened his eyes and peered down at Naruto’s bowed head. He saw Naruto’s arms moving in his lap, as though arranging something before he looked up. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he raised his hand. He held a torturous ring between his index finger and thumb, smirking as Sasuke started to shake his head in denial.

“Please… no….” 

“‘No’? You were the one who didn't want to cum yet. I'm helping you, slut. _Thank. Me._ ” 

He stroked him twice to punctuate the words and Sasuke’s hips shot up off the couch, a ragged shout escaping his throat before he ground his legs back into the couch and held the armrests tighter. He released a shaky breath to calm his voice as he spoke. “Thank you, Naruto.” 

Naruto held Sasuke’s erection loosely as he secured the cock ring. The warmth of the tan hand felt like a vice around his cock and Sasuke was dangerously close to dry cumming with the new accessory tight around him. 

_This is fucking **awful**_ , he thought miserably. 

“Alright, pet. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m are gonna edge you… hmm… let’s do…ten times because my birthday falls on the tenth and then, if it pleases me, you will come. If not, I’ll just fuck you then leave you hard,” he shrugged.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. He would surely die before this was over. “Naruto… please… how can I please you?” 

Naruto looked at him consideringly, running a finger across his lips as he thought. 

"You beg me. Truly beg me because that's the only way you're gonna cum tonight."  
Sasuke's eyes widened in mortification. 

_This asshole!_

Not waiting for him to agree to his terms, Naruto brought his hands to slowly run up the pale legs, passing the part he knew Sasuke desperately wanted touched, and up his torso. He let his fingers dip and trace the contours of his muscled body, almost delicately, before moving on to brush his hands over his pecs. The blond rose to his knees and leaned over so that he could bring a pebbled nipple into his mouth, delivering a harsh bite immediately soothed by twirling tongue around the tan nub. 

Sasuke’s mouth fell open to release a breathy, high pitched moan. 

“God- yes! Please keep touching me.” 

Naruto smiled. Sasuke always made it so hard to keep his restraint in check. He loved he sounds he made while asking for what he wanted. He liked the true, descriptive begging even more but it took an insane amount of time to get Sasuke to that point. 

With his eyes closed, he didn't see Naruto’s other hand pick up the lube from the floor and uncap it easily. He brought his mouth up to tease his nipple as he brought his hand down to slick up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them before bringing them to circle Sasuke’s already wet entrance. 

Sasuke was trembling with need and relaxed himself just as Naruto thrust two fingers inside, not moving them but letting Sasuke feel the warmth and thickness inside of him. He felt Naruto slowly drag his fingers out until only the tips were sucked in before he drove them back inside, over and over again, hitting his prostate dead on to send a electrified sparks of lust through him. 

“Ahhhngh- yes!” Sasuke moaned, thrusting his hips down, fucking himself down on the warm, dexterous digits buried deeply inside him. 

“Ah, ah Sasuke. You’d better not be trying to make yourself cum yet.” Naruto breathed a laugh because he knew just how far Sasuke would go for an orgasm. 

Sasuke didn't answer, tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Being on the edge of pleasure for so long and knowing Naruto was purposely keeping him at bay was beyond frustrating… but he’d feel pleasure in it’s purest form when the time came, he reassured himself.

“I'm feeling...” Sasuke ragged out. “I want….” 

The entrancing pleasure Naruto gave him through rubbing circles into the terribly sensitive spot inside him while using his other hand to lightly graze his balls in a tantalizing manner, making it nearly impossible to remember that he wasn't supposed to cum. 

Unfortunately, the disgraceful cock ring still cold and tight around him was there to keep him in check. He was about a second away from asking him to please just fucking let him come, knowing it wouldn't sway his master, before Naruto's laugh froze his voice.

“God…,” Naruto breathed out as he jerked his fingers out of him, loving the wanton little slut Sasuke became whenever Naruto edged him and the way Sasuke thrust his hips down to chase after his fingers. "...I haven’t even really began and you’re already so desperate? Such a little cum-slut aren’t you, Sasuke? Never satisfied?”

He wanted to scream that he hadn’t came the whole time they’d been playing but thought better of it as he didn’t really think it would make Naruto pity him enough to let him cum, especially when Naruto usually didn’t cum until the very end of the session or during blow jobs.

The thought of taking Naruto into his mouth, drinking down his cum as he kept his eyes locked with Naruto made him impossibly harder. Images of the blue eyes eclipsed by the impossibly dilated pupils flicked through his mind. The perfect tan body glistening with sweat, his abs clenching at every particularly powerful spike of pleasure, and how Naruto’s hands would hold him in place was enough to make his mouth water as he forced his lips to form the degrading yet honest response.

"Yes! I am, Naruto! For you only!”

Naruto brought his hand to slide over Sasuke’s pale groin, bringing his lips down to suck a harsh bruise into the pale skin next to the dark curls at the base of the leaking, red cock. All the while, Sasuke tensed and sweat broke over his skin with the effort of keeping the growl of annoyance from escaping before Naruto brought a slicked palm to the base of his cock and dragged it up slowly to the head to begin rubbing firm circles with slick sounds almost immediately followed by the breathy whimpers flowing past Sasuke’s lips. 

_So good… too good!_

His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the surer touches, and he felt as though this time he would actually cum. The heat encased his body and the spring of tension wound tighter and tighter in his stomach in response to every motion of Naruto's hands and his breath came out in sharper gasps as he approached the climax. 

It felt too good but the cock ring! 

“Fuck- nghhhh- th- ah- shit!” His back arched into the couch, and he brought his legs up to rest on Naruto's shoulders as he twisted like a possessed man, thrashing and squirming in attempt to wrestle back some control.

“Please! Please! _Please!_ ” Sasuke chanted continuously, thrusting his hips faster and harder into the grip, wanting desperately for his release to be met at that exact moment. 

But instead, Naruto quickly pulled away from him and sat back on his heels. The pale legs hanging limply over his shoulders and he brought his hands to hold the thighs in place, waiting for Sasuke to catch his breath so that they could start again. 

And just like normal, Sasuke glared down at him for a moment before his features changed into something decidedly more submissive.

Naruto disregarded the look. He loved torturing Sasuke like this because he knew how much he liked the hard, fast, and rough sessions and while this one would get rough, he would add slow and intimate to the mix. 

However, Sasuke was not having it. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to get fucked hard and it didn’t seem like Naruto was going to do that any time soon. But before he even had time to complain, Naruto grabbed his cock once more and pressed a small vibrator to the slit of his cock. 

_When did he get that?_ He thought briefly before all blood in his brain left southerly making him focus on the almost unbearable pleasure stimulating him.

He released a series of choked out moans as his body reacted uncontrollably. Once again, he was ached back into the couch and his hips twisted frantically trying to escape the intense feeling. This time, the orgasm built much faster. His balls were tightening, sweat broke out over his skin, and he quaked in the chair, trying to find the perfect spot for the wave of pleasure to crash through him. 

And again, Naruto let go. 

_“What the fuck!”_ Sasuke screamed, panting wildly as his eyes flew open murderously to meet Naruto's eyes. He was really going to kill him after this, he resolved. 

But Naruto wasn't worried. He smiled knowing he had all the power, knowing that Sasuke wouldn’t actually get up and leave mid-session if the promise of orgasm was there. 

So over and over again - ten fucking times - Naruto brought him to the edge using various methods, marking every denied orgasm by scratching a line into his inner thigh, leaving a brilliant pink line. He used his mouth, hands, vibrator, in different orders to throw him off. 

The sounds Sasuke made every time he was denied and touched again after a few moments were incredible. He went from sobbing, moaning, to actually laughing hysterically at the cruelty of it all. He was so over-sensitive he was almost alright with having no orgam. Almost. Knowing that when he finally came, it would feel like he had actually died and went to a place of incredible pleasure. So he held out.

At the glorious tenth edge, Naruto spoke.

“Touch yourself, slut.” Naruto leaned back on one arm for a better view of Sasuke. His eyebrow was quirked in question but Sasuke knew that this wasn't a request. 

_What's the point of that,_ he thought angrily. 

He was almost going to refuse in outrage. Why the fuck would he do all of this and not make him come? Bullshit.

But Naruto looked so fucking hot. He sat with his eyes locked on him in anticipation, body hard and relaxed, layered with a thin sheen of sweat. He looked perfect enough to be ridden hard and maybe if he remained good, he would be able to do that for his lover. 

He kept his eyes glued to Naruto’s lust blown blue eyes as he slid to the floor with legs already bent and parted. His hand came up to glide over his chest, flicking a pierced nipple quickly, before moving his hands lower and lower down the needy body. God, if Naruto was going to tease him he’d have to put on one hell of a show to make himself look desperate enough to fuck him numb without having to beg like... that.

Moving a hand through the short curls of hair, he flattened his palm and it let it run up the length before curling his hand around his dick, tightening each finger making him exhal a hiss. He wanted to shut his eyes and fuck away at his hand, but knowing that Naruto was watching made him want to make this visually stimulating by letting himself behave as desperate as he felt.

The lust filled onyx eyes, while closing to half mast, remained open and locked onto the voyeuristic blue eyes as he began thrusting his hips up into the tight grip, already feeling the tension build in his stomach. It was almost painful to keep doing this and his hand wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as Naruto’s but it would have to do. 

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as spots flicked through his vision. His head started falling back and he let out a string of low moans. He never really mastubated due to Naruto’s insatiable lust and stamina but as he had no other choice, he made his hand move faster to pump his dick and he brought his other free hand to massage his balls. 

Sasuke watched Naruto lightly press his palm into his own crotch, easing the pressure building as he watched Sasuke with absolute hunger, making his hand move faster, surer, and harder on himself. Losing himself to the visual pleasure, Naruto lifted his hips and yanked down his silky pants to his thighs before continuing to pump his own leaking erection.

They watched each other fuck himself, within reach but neither moving towards the other. They timed their hands in perfect sync and both groaned at the pleasure building. While they both worked to bring himself to finish, they both knew only one was going to cum and that it would be Naruto. 

The blond felt the orgasm rise and flow through his body as he tensed in pleasure, letting the ribbons of cum spray onto his stomach and chest. 

It wasn't satisfying but this was all meant to bring Sasuke into the headspace he wanted him in. He wanted him desperate.

He brought a hand to swipe through the cum on his pec, hearing Sasuke groan in frustration at how erotic he looked making the simple movement. 

The tan skin shone under the salty fluid. He wanted to taste Naruto so badly but thankfully he didn't need to beg as Naruto brought the hand to swipe Sasuke’s bottom lip.

His tongue darted out to tease Naruto’s fingers enticingly and the blond couldn't resist the urge to bring his cum slicked fingers to the seam of Sasuke’s mouth and giving him the nonverbal command. 

Licking his lips and opening his mouth, he leaned forward to bring the thick fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and lapping seductively at them. He moaned around the flesh at the taste of his doms’s cum.

A low groan came from deep within his chest and he moved quickly to force Sasuke back on his knees, face down and ass up, he positioned himself behind Sasuke. 

The warm hands ran down Sasuke’s body. He watched the muscles move beneath the skin as the pale man shivered in lust at the rough treatment Naruto gave. 

He looked down at Sasuke’s ready anus, already prepped from earlier, shining in the low light in invitation. He could hardly hold himself back as he watched the willing body squirm and heard the approving noises Sasuke exhaled. He wasn’t quite done teasing. 

“Beg. Me.” 

Now this is what Sasuke always had trouble with and Naruto knew it. Asking nicely with a ‘please’ was perfectly easily but the he knew just how Naruto liked him to beg… and he hated hearing himself like that. 

Though Sasuke would never be truly honest with himself in this aspect, he could always feel himself get harder, get sweatier, get an intoxicating rush of arousal when he was begging Naruto. He knew that if he begged to his liking, Naruto would drive into him and repeatedly hit his prostate with precision to make him forget anything except Naruto’s name and the hot dick pounding into him.

That thought alone gave him the courage to tilt his hips up and let his desires spill from his lips.

“Please, please, Naruto, please fuck me. Use me until you’re satisfied, until I'm dripping with your cum. I need you so bad.” He could hear his voice change to just shy of hysteric as he knew that the torment - with hope - would be coming to a close. 

He pressed his chest flat on the ground, arched his back so far that he thought he’d snap in half but as he spread his legs, he heard the low grunt coming from Naruto that made it clear that he was in the most perfect position to beg. Being like this put his intimate parts on display in such a desperately whorish way that as long as Naruto fucked him into oblivion, he would never find it in himself to care. 

He waited with his cheek pressed to the floor, not moving a muscle. He heard the slick sounds of Naruto’s hand gliding over his own erection, making his cock twitch in need and lust. God, that sound alone! Knowing Naruto had to put his hands on himself to maintain his restraint had him feel shadow of power looming over him. But Naruto was the master here. He had no power. He was at the mercy of Naruto's will but just knowing that the beautiful, tan, sex god was kneeling behind him, preparing to plunge himself into Sasuke had him nearly cumming.

Naruto watched Sasuke’s lewdly placed body twitch and squirm, letting the anticipation rile him up for reality. 

He reached out to grip the marked hip and wound a hand into the hair and he saw Sasuke's eyes clench tightly shut as he shivered violently. 

_“Fuck, you’re so hot"_ was all the warning he gave as he entered him in one brutal thrust, forcing out a loud, filthy moan from his lover. 

_“Ahnnnnnn- fuck! Naruto- yes!”_ Sasuke praised. He tried to rock back onto the fucking amazing cock still not moving inside him, but the grip kept him immobile. The heady feeling of arousal drowned out any other words he might have used to entice Naruto, leaving him to feel only the burning feeling around his anus and the heavy cock within him. 

The tan hips moved in a slow circle inside him, touching every spot, every pleasure point that caused Sasuke’s voice to die in his throat and eyes to roll. Naruto kept him still as he carefully pulled his dick out all the way, causing Sasuke to sob in dismay, before he fucked Sasuke lightly. 

While he knew that this was all the stimulation Naruto needed to have a decent orgasm, he himself was riding such low waves of pleasure that it felt on par with receiving a handshake. 

He was purposely being denied and he knew exactly what needed to be done. 

Sasuke straightened himself up, moaning loudly as Naruto pulled out even as he tried to keep him inside his moving body. He leaned back into the hard body behind him, turning himself as much as he could so that he could face Naruto and still keep himself pressed against erection pumping against the cleft of his ass. 

He brought his hand to caress Naruto’s face and lips lightly before pressing their lips together intimately. 

"N-Master…” He sighed his true name, “Please…” He pressed another soft kiss to his lips. 

"I want you to feel so good. Please, Master, make me cum and I'll tighten so good on your cock. I'll feel like new. I want to make you cum so hard. I want your cum dripping out of me. Please let me come for you, please!” 

The last word came out in a gasp as he felt a harsh slap onto his ass and then a punishing grip on his waist. 

Naruto brought one hand to roughly grab Sasuke’s face to keep him close as he moved his hips to thrust himself back inside Sasuke’s tight body. 

“You manipulative, little slut... that was perfect," Naruto moaned into his ear, triggering an even higher moan from Sasuke who already started pushing his hips down onto the incredible dick pounding into him. 

The results of calling Naruto 'Master' were incredible. It reminded them both that Naruto was in charge, he was the master of Sasuke's body and lust, knowing what strings to pull, what buttons to push to inspire certain reactions from his actions... yes, calling Master his rightful name was special to both of them.

"Yes! _Fuck,_ Master! Right there!” 

The men groaned and panted at every thrust given, their hips working together almost mechanically as they rose into the hights of pleasure. 

Naruto brought his arms to cross over Sasuke’s chest and he instantly responded to the possessive embrace by gripping his forearms to keep him there. They stayed on their knees, Naruto thrusting forward as Sasuke thrusting back onto the cock, hitting his prostate dead on with every snap of hips. Their motions at odd’s even though this was exactly what they needed to approach their climax. 

Sasuke turned his head to rest on Naruto’s shoulder, letting the man enveloping his senses to be the only thing existing to him. His scent, his thrusts, his arms, his moans. Sasuke loved when Naruto fucked him this way. There was near impossible to be any closer. 

“Mine.” Naruto panted directly into his ear. 

“Uhhnnnn- yes- yours,” Sasuke responded, and meant it entirely. “Tell me....” 

“Love you, Sas.” He slowed their fast and furious pace to a more slow setting, his hips snapping up to give hard thrusts that made Sasuke moan loudly and push his hips back in response. He wished he’d set up a mirror to watch his lover orgasm like this but was reluctant to withdraw from him any longer than necessary. 

Naruto clenched his eyes tighter, feeling the tension in his stomach and tightening of his balls as he approached the peak of pleasure. 

“Close?” He harshly gasped out, his breath. 

Sasuke merely responded with a affirming moan, his painted nails digging into Naruto’s arms as he felt the pleasure course through him in waves. 

"Please, Master!” yelled Sasuke, leaning back into the hard body, his head thrashing from side to side as the orgasm was coaxed from him. Without needing to clarify, Naruto was already moving to please him. 

One hand dropped to the leaking red dick to pump him roughly and his other hand flew to Sasuke’s throat, tightening around the sides to decrease the oxygen to his head. When he thought Sasuke was right about to come apart at the seams, he brutally yanked off the cock ring. 

“Cum. _Now._ ” He said as he ground himself straight into Sasuke’s prostate, wanting to feel him clamp down tightly on his dick as he came. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke screamed. Every muscle in his body tensed and his hands flew to grip the strong arms holding him up as orgasm ripped through him, sending electrifying shocks starting from his cock, ass, and groin to shoot up his spine and down his legs, making him jerk in total and utter pleasure, and chanting _'Master, Master, Master...'_ softly as he rode out his high. 

At the feel of Sasuke clenching and unclenching tightly around him and the sound of his name being shouted the moment his lover reached orgasm brought about his own. The world froze in respect to the finale of their fucking mind blowing coupling. Naruto nearly felt his heart stop at the spikes of pleasure stabbing through every inch of his body. It was too intense. Even as he continued to snap his hips forward against Sasuke’s ass as he rode the final waves of his own orgasm, drawing it out. It was ecstasy. 

He let out a low moan and hugged Sasuke tighter to him as his cock softened and his body almost limp from exhaustion. The fog of gratification lifted and Naruto had enough presence of mind to collapse next to Sasuke, arms still wrapped around him as he panted heavily into his hair. 

“Sas?” 

No answer. 

“Sasuke." 

The only sound filling the room was deep inhales coming from his thoroughly used lover. 

The blond moved to brace himself up on one arm to see Sasuke’s face. His lips curled into a pleased smile as he brought his large hand to caress Sasuke’s fucking _passed out_ body. This wasn’t the first time he literally fucked Sasuke until was out but it was always an incredible accomplishment that he took absolute pride in. Thank god he knew Sasuke loved delayed gratification or this wouldn't have played out like this. 

_Sasuke’s gonna be so mad tomorrow_ , he thought as he leaned over to place a kiss on the temple of the sleeping mans head before he got up to fetch a blanket and pillow for them so that they could sleep comfortably on the floor together. 

*** 

End 


End file.
